Rhea Universe
Rhea Universe is the Goddess of Spirits and the sixth Goddess to align with the Universe Crew. Appearance Rhea's main color is light brown and her eyes are a bright pure blue. Despite her age being being at millions (or more), Rhea has the appearance of a child. She is the shortest in height and her physique is that of a little girl. Her anime design has her with slightly long blue hair and retains her bright blue eyes. Much like her stick figure counterpart, her appearance resembles a little girl and is the shortest of the goddesses. Personality An innocent and timid girl, out of all of the goddesses so far, Rhea is considered the most docile due to her nature as the Goddess of Spirits. Unlike the rest of her fellow goddesses, Rhea does not hold any sort of negativity towards humanity but is actually shy or afraid of them, preferring to stay away and not make contact with any. True to her appearance as a young little girl, she is quite playful but in a self-conscious way, due to not wanting any person see her. Going with her innocence, Rhea, compared to the others, is now willing enough to harm anybody even if she becomes the target of any hostiles near her, choosing more to run and hide than fight for herself. She can, however, defend herself but merely to a degree of not hurting anyone. Rhea is also known to be a quiet goddess, not much at all speaking and prefers to stay silent most of the time. She is also relatively peaceful in terms of nature, as she is shown to never cause any harm, but she does which is only to herself. History be Added... Powers and Abilities 'World's Prism Seal' A small crystal prism. The prism itself contains most of Rhea's powers and gives her access to it whenever she needs it. It is circular and is in the form of a necklace that Rhea wears. With this, Rhea is capable of utilizing all of her availabe abilities and allows her full acess of each one of her powers. It grants her, when accessed, three of the immedate abilities: "Silent Whisper", "Full Sight" and "Heaven's Property". The first, "Silent Whisper", allows Rhea to hear the voices of everyone around her, including the voices of spirits of any shape or form. When Rhea's eyes glow light blue, it is a sign that this ability is currently active within her use. This ability allows Rhea to communicate with the spirits and talk to people around her telepathically as well, however masks her appearance from whoever she is talking to which is in the case of the latter. The second, "Full Sight", gives Rhea the ability to perceive sight of everything around her, corporeal or not. When Rhea's eyes glow light green, it is a sign that this ability is currently active within her use. An additional leg of this ability is that it also allows Rhea to temporarily see through a certain person's perspective for ten seconds. This can only happen if Rhea chooses someone to perform this on. In the case of repurcussions, Rhea has said that the target she chooses this for do not suffer any sort of harm as they can still view their own point of view, but she gets to see their's for a short time. The third and last, "Heaven's Property", gives her the power to call upon the aid of any spirit near her, as well as allowing her to summon her own hidden spirit into the fray. When her eyes glow light yellow, it is a sign that this ability is currently active within her use. Unlike the first two, this one allows Rhea to use two moves: "Spirit Wave" and "Soul Breaker". The first is a move that allows Rhea to concentrate the energy of all of the current spirits around her into a singular yet wide-area range full blast. This does not harm the spirits in any way, but does harm Rhea as her own energy is mixed in it which can leave her tired for a short while. The second move is one that allows Rhea to take temporary control over her target's soul and push it out of them. Like the first, this does not immediately kill her target, however, she can attack them in this phase and once the target returns to their physical body, all of the accumulated pain will immedaitely rush up to the target which can be fatal of the built up pain is too much. Relationships be Added... Gallery be Added... Trivia *Rhea is so far the only goddess to not have a last name given to her. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)